My Pop God (English version)
by PinkSiren
Summary: [Chap 2 UP! - Cloudy] How to choose between them? They are one of a kind, handsome and also pop stars.
1. Storm

***Disclaimer: I don't o****wn Hakuoki, also their characters don't belong to me**

*** Please, read the notes after you read this fic. Thanks! :)**

* * *

**My Pop God**

**Chapter 1: Storm**

* * *

**Day: March 6**

**Year: 2014**

**Hour: irrelevant**

* * *

Another day in front of "Nappy" (my laptop) why did i called like that? Well my entire life is in Nappy's memory, my draws, my songs… I don't want to presume begin an artist or something like that but i'm not good at school (i hate numbers, i'm not against them, they can be useful, of course not for me) i won't give an speech about that, and the second reason it's because i don't have a pet.

Anyway, today is the worst day ever, my father make the mistake of give me a surprise (searching a part time job for me in this huge company that represents all kind of artists, whatever…) this is a real problem for me because i'm against selling music, i love the idea of being artistically independent.

Well, tomorrow is my first day at job, or who knows, maybe the earth will eat that company making it mysteriously disappear.

Love, Chizuru.

* * *

_"Your job will consist in assist the members of the best pop group that we have" _Said the man in front of me giving me a few papers with schedules

_"This is not seems to be a part time job" _I whispered while the manager was giving me more instructions about this pop starts life

_"Let me introduce them to you" _murmured the man called Hijikata-San, while he was standing up

The building was huge, really huge… each pop group or soloist has his own section, it was overwhelming. Finally the elevator stopped in the 20th floor, the manager opened the door and… it was empty.

_"Where are these guys now? I told them to stay here, tsk…" _sighed Hijikata-San_ "Wait here Chizuru, I'll bring them back"_

The department was extremely modern, you can see the luxury every step you make in here, my feet stared to move one after the other and without knowing i was inside a room with pictures everywhere, a really big nice bed that i wish i could have someday.

I was about to leave, but a black book called my attention…

_"If you open that book considerate yourself dead!" _shouted a guy behind me

_"I didn't opened!"_

A long shout was heard in the place when i turned around and saw a man with just a towel in his waist, i automatically close my eyes and also covered with my both hands.

_"How did you came in here? Do you want to die?" _ask the guy with green eyes and brown hair

_"Here you are, Okita!" _says Hijikata

_"yah…" _answered the man in a bad mood

_"What are you doing naked?" _the manager sighed and throw him a coat

_"Okita Souji! Why are you using this kind of method to win a fan? It's not fair!" _a young man was complaining while undressing the top of his body

_"Heisuke! God, get dress!" shouted Hijikata "it seems like the only reasonable person of this group is Saito…" _he murmured in shame

_"So, who looks better?" _asked Heisuke directly to me

_"Good luck, Chizuru" _Hijikata smiled to me while he was leaving the room

_"What are you waiting for, Saito? Come with us, so Chizuru can choose!" _shouted the youngest of the group to the blue eyes man, in answer he just gave this kind of gaze that says: If you touch me, you are dead and then he left the room without saying a thing

_"So, who's this girl?" _asked Okita

_"I'm sorry, my name is Yukimura Chizuru and i'll be here assisting you guys"_

_"Ok, Chizuru… rule number one: Do not touch my stuff" _says Okita gazing at me

_"What?"_

_"What you heard" _answered the man with green eyes while he started to walk on my direction_ "if you touch my things i will kill you with my own hands" _murmured with a deep voice

_"Why are you so close to Chizuru's face?" _Heisuke started to complaint

_"Get out of my room!" _shouted Okita trying to calm himself

_"Let's go, Chizuru… i don't want to be near this crazy man" _murmured Heisuke

* * *

Three hours passed before i notice it, the schedule of these guys is horrible, more than that this whole situation is insane... Saito is so quiet, i don't even heard when he left, Heisuke is like a funny little boy but he's around 17 years old and Okita is the weirdest man i ever meet. I think i should quit this job for the good of my sanity.

"What's that noise? It comes from Okita's room" I stand up and call to his door _"Are you ok?"_

_"Chizuru…" _He whispered my name

_"What happened? Are you ok?" _I opened the door and saw Okita siting on the ground with bottles of sake around him

_"I am fine" _He answered while opening another bottle

_"You scared me to death! Go take a nap, you will feel better after that"_

_"No"_

_"I'll bring you some coffee then"_

_"Wait there!"_

I saw Okita standing up and walking on my direction, i tried to make few steps back but he took my wrist and pulls me to his chest, he touch my cheeks softly and look me in the eyes like he was watching someone else.

Unfortunately to me and thanks to his drunkenness we fall down directly to the carpeted floor.

_"Don't say a thing"_

I desperately tried to run away but his body on top of mine was so heavy and his big green eyes was gazing at me looking for something that i knew i didn't have, whatever it is.

As soon as i close my eyes the heavy weight disappeared and i stood up without thinking about it.

_"Saito!"_ i shouted with surprise while i was watching the man with blue eyes giving a punch on Okita's face with his left fist, now he was totally knocked out on his bed

The cold gaze man toke my hand and we left the room.

_"Thank you…"_

_"Are you ok?"_

_"yes…"_

_"I'm taking you home"_ suggested Saito without waiting for an answer

* * *

I was so shocked about what happened with Okita few minutes ago that i just get into Saito's black sporty car. It was a long uncomfortable way home; both of us didn't make a sound or say a word until we arrive.

_"Thanks again, I'm leaving now"_

_"If you don't want to work for us, we will understand so you don't have to worry about it"_

_"Ok…"_ i murmured lost on my toughs

_"If you don't go to work tomorrow i'll understand that you are quitting the job"_

I moved my head on affirmation before i get off Saito's car. Slowly i walked to my house, the sound of the car going away waked me up somehow and i quickly try to look back but it was already too late, Saito was gone.

_"Why did you save me? Why did you punch him in the face? Why did you bring me home?"_ i whispered in the middle of the street hoping he will answer me some way, but he didn't _"Are you guys making a joke on me? Is this so funny? They will know what happens when you mess around with Yukimura Chizuru. I'm definitely going tomorrow"_

I walked into my house searching desperately for my room; trying to not think about anything else, i jumped into my bed hugging my pillow and then i remembered something…

"Oh God, I forgot my laptop!"

* * *

**NOTES:**

**Hello everyone! **

**Finally i am doing an English version :) i hope you like it, maybe you already notice that ****i'm not an English speaker (Spanish is my first language), i'm doing my best to write this fic (don't be so hard on me D: i know my English is not perfect) so if you find something wrong, please send me a PM so i can fix it.**

**I am hoping you will enjoy my crazy idea of making some of the members of Hakuoki pop stars.**

**** Don't forget to leave me a REVIEW, please! ****

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Cloudy

*** Please read the notes at the end of this chapter, thank you!**

* * *

**My Pop God**

**Chapter 2: Cloudy**

* * *

_"What? They left?"_

_"Yes Miss, i'm sorry"_

_ "Its Ok, Thank you anyway"_

* * *

_"what should i do? My laptop is in the department and also the schedule is in there"_

I stared to walk around, lost on my toughs until my head hit a big glass.

_"We are here in the conference offered for H2o, this group composed of Saito Hajime, Okita Souji and Todo Heisuke..."_

_"Conference? I know that place!"_ I shouted in front of the TV behind the glass

I run all the way to that place as if i was on the Olympics and finally i saw this huge hotel full of luxury...

_"You are late"_ Says Hijikata complaining

_ "I am sorry..."_

_ "We will talk later, the conference its almost finishing"_ Answered a very busy manager before he left

I tried to follow Hijikata-San but a song with a familiar melody called my attention, then a terrible tough cross my mind: it was my song!

_"How come they make my song his first single?"_ I murmured trying to calm myself

At the distance i saw Okita, Saito and Heisuke leaving the place, so i ran again... begin pushed or pushing away the crowd i made it. They notice me and act as they didn't know me at all.

_"You guys toke my laptop and also my song!"_ i shouted without breath but really loud

Immediately i feel the flash of the cameras shooting on me, because of that the guys stopped and came to me.

_"Lets talk inside the car"_ says Okita without losing his smile

* * *

_"Do you want to die?"_ shouted the man with green eyes

_ "Of course not!"_ I answered in a bad mood

_ "I knew it wasn't a good idea"_ whispered Saito while he was watching across the window of the car

_ "So, its true! You guys used my song!"_

_ "I toked as payment for what happened yesterday"_ answered Okita, making Saito lose interest in the window and look at him

_ "Payment? Are you insane? It was you..."_

_ "We will pay you for your song"_ said Saito like he was trying to shut me up

_ "My music is not for sell" _i answered gazing at his blue eyes and really disappointed at him

* * *

Before we notice about the time or the road, the car was in front of the building, the seconds in the elevator was like being in hell and it took forever to get the 20th floor, but i survive it successfully.

_"Here it is" _said Heisuke while he was giving me the laptop

_"I'm going out" shouted Okita _

_"Where are you going?" _tried to ask the youngest of the group but Okita was already gone _"Tsk... what's the matter with him" _

_"You should go with him" _suggested Saito

_"Yah, you'r right" _answered Heisuke grabbing his coat before he left the department

_"Well, thanks... i'm leaving now" _i said trying to make an easy goodbye

_"Wait"_ murmured Saito

_"what?" _i asked without looking back

_"We have to talk" _he spoke with a deep voice

_"About Okita, Heisuke and you stolen my song?" _i answered looking at him really mad

_"I'm sorry about that, but no... read this, please" _he said giving me a letter

_"What is that?"_

_"It will make you understand a few things"_

* * *

**I told you how much i loved you, how much i wanted to be with you**

**Every night thinking about you and asking myself if i should tell you how i feel**

**"Are you joking on me?" it was your first impression**

**You smiled a few seconds before you notice that i was telling you the truth**

**"I always think about you as my little sister" it was your answer**

**The tears stared to drop of my eyes and even today still drooping **

**You asked me to forget everything, so we can be the same as always**

** Forgive me but i don't have the will to do that**

**I decided to leave this world to search for you in other life and in my next life after that one.**

* * *

_"She was our first assistant" _Said Saito with a paused voice and then he put the letter in a black book

_"I'm sorry about that but isn't that book...?"_

_"It's Okita's book, he feels guilty for her and sometimes drinks too much"_

_"Really sad, that's why he's so meany with me..."_

_"What are you talking about?" _murmured Okita

_"You scared me to death! when did you came back?" _i answered trying to call his attention so Saito could hide the book

_"I came because of Hijikata's call" _

_"We are going to America!"_ shouted Heisuke with an energetic voice and jumping of happiness

_"Yah, whatever... we are leaving tomorrow"_ said Okita on dispirited mood

_"Chizuru, you are coming with us!" _mention the youngest of H2o

_"What? me?"_ i answered trying to hide my surprise

* * *

This is my first time on a plane, i am a little bit nervous and to make it worst Okita is sitting next to me...

_"I like to listen music and sleep on the plane, so don't talk to me"_ said the man with green eyes holding his iPad

_"I didn't want to talk to you anyway!"_

_"Good"_

_"Fine... oh God! the plane is moving!" _i shouted while holding Okita's arm

_"What are you doing?" _said Okita gazing at me as he could kill me that way

_"I'm sorry..."_ i answered and stared to feel my cheeks turn red

_"Get out..." whispered Okita_

_"What?"_

_"Move!"_ he shouted making everyone look at our way

_"You are so rude with her! Don't worry Chizuru i'll sit next to this grumpy"_ said Heisuke taking my sit

_"You child! who are you calling grumpy?" shouted Okita on response to Heisuke's joke_

* * *

_"I'm sorry about that" _murmured Saito

_"It's ok i'm getting used to his way to treat me, that's so sad..."_ i laughed while trying to put the seat belt

"Jane Austen?" asked Saito giving a look on the book i was holding

_"Yes! i love this one, Pride and Prejudice"_ i answered with an excited voice and notice that he was gazing on me _"What happen? Do i have something on my face?"_

_"No, its just that... when you stared to talk about books your eyes was shining" _answered Saito with a barely audible voice

_"Oh really?"_ i murmured and stared to feel all my face turning red

_"Are you ok?"_ asked Saito without losing his calm

_"Yeah, i think i'll sleep a little bit"_

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, i felt so comfy and peaceful... until i notice that my head wasn't resting on a soft pillow, my head was resting on Saito's shoulder. He was sleeping and i didn't want him to wake up, being so close make me gaze him more patiently, he's really handsome and his beautiful blue eyes remembers me the ocean.

_"Good morning"_ said Saito while he was looking directly into my eyes

_"G-o... morning"_ i answered without moving a muscle, totally frozen on shame of being discovered by him

* * *

******Notes:**

****** Hello! i'm kinda sad because i didn't get any review from you guys :( so i hope that changes with this chapter! ^^ because TODAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! (today march 12 maybe it's 13 for some of you but i'm really hoping at least a Bday review xD) anyway thanks for reading my fic! **

******Hope you guys like it! (let me know if you do!)**

******xo ~**


End file.
